


Nos Concursio (We Ran Together)

by 2GayNTired4This



Series: Class Writing Prompts Turned Fanfiction [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, See! I can write fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GayNTired4This/pseuds/2GayNTired4This
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The hallway echoed with our footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nos Concursio (We Ran Together)

The hallway echoed with our footsteps. We ran, stumbling over various obstacles in our path.

"Come along, Pond!" I called over my shoulder. Amy replied with quite a few choice words, some of which I hadn't heard since I visited that seaport in 1956.

Amy finally managed to catch up with me and I clasped her hand in mine. We ran together, laughing and smiling. I wished I could live in this moment forever, happy and carefree.


End file.
